


false final piece

by ruins



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Non-Consensual Kissing, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruins/pseuds/ruins
Summary: Tannis imprisoned, Steele triumphant.
Relationships: Helga Steele/Patricia Tannis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	false final piece

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the tags
> 
> this work contains plot spoilers for borderlands 1 (yeah, yeah, i know the game came out in 2009)

“You played your part excellently, I see fit to reward you.”

Tannis doesn't bother with a response, there's nothing for her to say, really. Nothing that couldn't result in more physical harm to her person.

She whimpers, how cliché of her, when Commandant Steele slams her against the crude wall of the cell. Her body aches. Tannis wants very much to demand Steele unhand her, to vacate her personal space.

Even without her Siren abilities, Steele's still stronger than her. Her body honed to a weapon by the Crimson Lance. Tannis could yank her braids, a childish move that could afford her precious seconds to flee. Flee straight into the Lance's bayonets.

(She's not a doctor in that way, but she was quite certain a dozen or so bones in her hands and arms were broken.)

Steele is still odiously close. Tannis quells the urge to vomit, instead begins cataloguing the various stains decorating the filthy cell. The most pertinent lesson she's learned on Pandora thus far was how and when to play dead.

The acrid scent of Steele distracts her, a disgusting bouquet of propellant and smoke. 

“On behalf of the Atlas Corporation, accept this compensation,” Steele says like Tannis has any other choice.

The Commandant's mouth is on her, a sneer pulled into a mockery of a kiss. Tannis tries to pull away but teeth sink into her lower lip. She smells the blood before the unmistakable coppery taste hits.

Steele was claiming a victory, how prematurely arrogant of her. She bites back, fully intending to return the wound.

Tannis did hope the Vault Hunters thoroughly enjoyed killing Baron Flynt.


End file.
